


Fluffy-Haired Hellhound [Podfic]

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Young John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Some sort of ancient device has shrunken Lt. Col. John Sheppard into a child. Property damage and psychological trauma ensue. Zelenka will never be the same again.
Kudos: 3





	Fluffy-Haired Hellhound [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluffy-Haired Hellhound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488957) by [RayByAnotherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName). 



[RayByAnotherName](https://soundcloud.com/raybyanothername) · [Fluffy-Haired Hellhound [Podfic]](https://soundcloud.com/raybyanothername/fluffy-haired-hellhound)


End file.
